


Grosse Pointe Gruber

by Bluespirit



Series: The Fates Universe [12]
Category: CSI: Miami, The Triangle (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Hewligan, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gus's high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grosse Pointe Gruber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. I make no claims to the characters. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. A very happy birthday to my darling [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)! *hugs*  
>  2\. Thank you to [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) for audiencing.

Gus paused as they reached the wide steps leading up to the hotel entrance. He wriggled his shoulders in the unfamiliar confines of his hired tux and plucked awkwardly at his tie.

A warm hand squeezed his bicep, and he turned and smiled weakly. “I’m okay, really. I’m fine.”

“So that’s why you’re fidgeting right out of your suit?” Mike grinned, looking like elegance - and hotness - personified in his own rental.

“I guess I’m just more used to cargo shorts and tee shirts these days, that’s all.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Mike said quietly, his tone serious.

“I know,” Gus sighed, his shoulders dropping. “It seemed like such a good idea when that damned invitation arrived, but now we’re actually here and suddenly I feel like I’m back in high school and that nothing will have changed.” He shook his head, not wanting to meet Mike’s eyes. “I’ll still be nerdy Gus Gruber, the math geek stuffed in a locker.”

“Hey!” Mike cupped Gus’s face gently, lifting it until Gus could see the warmth in his gaze. “All that’s ancient history. You’re smart and you’re funny and you’re goddamn gorgeous - and don’t you forget it.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing, buddy. I’m just telling it the way it is. Now if you really don’t want to go to this reunion then that’s fine, and we can just forget about it and go on back to our hotel - I’ve been wanting to get you out of that tux since you got into it,” Mike winked, his eyes flashing with a moment’s heat. “But if you’re worrying that you’re somehow not good enough or that you don’t measure up - then you can stop that right now. Just go in there, head held high and remind everyone how terrific you are.”

Gus smiled - a real smile this time - and leaned in, pressing his mouth to the curve of Mike’s lips. “Thank you.” Mike wasn’t one for speech-making - he was more an actions speak louder than words kind of guy - but when he did have something to say he always seemed to get right to the heart of it.

“So, we going in?”

Gus paused and took a deep breath. He could do this. “Yeah,” he nodded, “let’s go in there and knock their socks off.”

Mike grinned and straightened Gus’s tie. “They won’t know what hit ‘em, babe.”

Gus felt a blush creeping across his cheeks. “You’re not supposed to call me that when we’re not, you know,” he lowered his voice, “in bed.”

Mike’s grin grew broader - it was a familiar argument - and he grabbed Gus’s hand as they headed for the door. “I know… babe,” he added with a wink.

Gus laughed - Mike always did know just how to distract him - and gripped Mike’s hand tighter as they entered the lobby.

It was a top class hotel; the reunion committee had clearly pulled out all the stops for this one - there were no toilet paper decorations in the school gym for this milestone twenty-year reunion. There was a gilt-edged board resting on an easel - 'Washington High School, Class of '86 - Go, Cougars!' - that directed them towards the ballroom and as they walked along the lavishly carpeted hallway the pounding sound of music and voices began to get louder.

“Duran Duran?” Mike quirked an amused eyebrow.

“Welcome to the Class of 1986,” Gus snorted.

They approached a table set up in the anteroom outside the ballroom. Rows of nametags were laid out in neat lines and a competent looking woman in an unfortunate chiffon dress was handing them out to people as they approached.

“That’s Cyndi Peters,” Gus whispered as they headed towards the table. “She was on the cheerleading squad. I doubt if she’ll remember me.”

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as they reached the table.

“Welcome back, Eighty-Sixer!” Cyndi said, flashing Mike a wide and frankly flirtatious grin.

“Thank you, but it’s not my reunion,” Mike said smoothly, gesturing towards Gus.

“Oh,” Cyndi said, her smile faltering as she looked over. “Um?”

Gus sighed, but he wasn’t surprised - the popular kids never noticed the geeks. “Gus Gruber.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Cyndi nodded, still clearly not having a clue who he was, as she found his nametag and handed it over. “Here you go… Gus.” Her gaze slid back to Mike, and she smiled again, tossing her hair coyly. “And that would make you?”

“Taken,” Mike said, smiling broadly at Cyndi as he wrapped an arm around Gus’s shoulders.

Gus turned, pleased and just a little surprised.

“Well, I am,” Mike winked.

Gus smiled. What the hell had he been worrying about? High school was twenty years ago, and he’d moved on. He’d made a wonderful life for himself - and he had Mike to share that life and that made him a very lucky man. He nodded and leaned into Mike’s warmth. “Yes - yes you are.”

Mike smiled back. “So, ready to go in there and get down and boogie?”

Gus rolled his eyes and groaned. “Only if you promise never to say ‘get down and boogie’ ever again,” he laughed.

Mike grinned and cocked a finger at him. “Hey, no promises.”

Gus laughed and grabbed his hand, and they walked into the ballroom – together.

 

The end


End file.
